Angel Of Darkness
by MysteriousThorn15
Summary: Hiei's sent on a mission with the rest of the gang to stop the famous assassin Kira.After that they are sent on another mission to find The Angel Of Darkness but what they dont know is that The Angel Of Darkness is right in front of them!
1. Profile Information

Name:Thorn Atsuki

Hair Color:Black With Red Streaks Long Length

Eye Color:Red

Apperance:Athletic In Shape

Age:15

Birthrite:Human World

Birthdate:July 16

Race:Demon

Type:1/2 Dark 1/2 Ice

Prefered Weapon:Sais but can use any other weapon as well

Job:Most Wanted Assassin/Killer/Thief

Undercover Job:Sweet Bakery Shop

Past:Revealed Later In The Story

High School:Tsuki Academy


	2. Find Kira!

It was a beautiful night.The night sky glistened with stars along with a full white moon.Hiei was laid back against his favorite tree ready to enter the sleep state but even if he wanted to he couldnt.The detective Yusuke Urameshi came and called out to Hiei from under the tree irratating him from his oh so tired state.

"Hey Hiei whatcha doing"called out Yusuke.

"Grr,what does it look like detective!"Hiei yelled.

"Well it looks like your trying to sleep"Yusuke said.

"Exactly now leave before i slit your throat"Hiei threatingly said to the slick gelled boy.

"Well sorry i cant but i have good news we have a mission!"Yusuke said cheerfully to the fire demon above him.

"How is that great news Yusuke?"Hiei said.

"Its not i just need you to come before binky breath throws a tantrum."told Yusuke to his friend.

"Hn,fine lets get this over with."Hiei said as he quickly jumped down from his spot and landed next to Yusuke.

"Right"Yusuke said.

Both Hiei and Yusuke ran past the street into a dark alley way to find a portal waiting for them.Both jumped in to then find themselves infront of two giant doors.Yusuke pushed open the gigantic doors and Hiei followed.Inside was Koenma in sitting on his front desk with his hands folded neatly infront of him.Kuwabara was sitting in a couch while Kurama was standing on the wall near the windowsill.Koenma saw that Hiei was with Yusuke and was happy to see that everyone was here at last.

"Ahh so i see Hiei did come thats very good."Koenma said.

"Yeah yeah Pacifier Breath just get on with it we don't wanna take all our precious time on listenin to you."Yusuke annoyingly said as he sat next to Kuwabara while Hiei sat on the windowsill near Kurama.

"Yusuke may i remind you that you work for me and that i am the ruler of Spirit World!"yelled Koenma at the ungrateful Yusuke.

"Perhaps you can tell us what we need to know seeing as we dont have much time Koenma."Kurama said nicely as he broke up the argument between Yusuke and Koenma."Very well now i need you all to go on a mission to find and stop the famous assassin Kira.He is very fast and cunning.He's the most wanted in all three worlds and is dangerous.He is also a master thief and will kill anyone that gets in his way but seeing as this neverstopped you guys before and plus you guys did defeat Toguro in the Dark Tournament well it seems that you wont have a problem capturing him and bringing him back to me.I want him alive so do not kill him and that especially means you Hiei."Koenma said as Hiei glared at him.

"Hn"Hiei said as he got off from the windowsill and left through the portal in Koenma's office.

"_Sigh_"Good luck and make sure Hiei doesn't kill him okay."Koenma nervously said.

"Don't worry i'll make sure shorty doesnt do any harm!"Kuwabara confidently said.

"That's what im afraid of."Koenma said worriedly.

Yusuke grinned and said "Dont worry."

All three left in the portal and landed in the clearing of a forest.They found Hiei standing on a tree looking for any sign of danger nearby.Hiei came down to tell them that there was a bar where they would probably find Kira.The three nodded and followed Hiei out of the clearing and in the bar where they found many dark looking demons.

"Any of these could be Kira how could we tell which once is him?"Yusuke whispered to the gang.

"Well i do have a picture Koenma gave me.He said it would be rather useful."Kurama politetly whispered to the rest of the gang.

"Alright now were cooking!"Kuwabara mistakingly yelled which earned the gang a few glares from the demons.

Yusuke quickly covered Kuwabaras mouth.

"He means we gotta go cook haha."Yusuke said nervously to the glaring demons who then turned and resumed playing cards.

"You idiot keep your mouth shut unless you want to die!"Hiei whispered to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara kept his mouth shut and followed the gang as they approached the liquor bar.A red cat demon with a bartender suit turned around and told the gang how he could help them.Yusuke showed the bartender a picture of Kira and asked him if he's seen him around.The bartender said that Kira would usually hang around the bar only if he ment bussiness but was not around today.Yusuke and the gang then left the bar and went straight for the forest clearing but before getting farther into the forest to reach their destination a smoke bomb was thrown and the gang fell to the ground.

"I heard you were looking for me.Care to tell me why?"The mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?Yusuke asked.

"Who me?Why you should know as you were the ones looking for me Spirit Detectives!"The dark voice said.

"_Gasp_"Its Kira!"Kurama yelled.

They all stood andwent on the defensive ready for anything.As the smoke cleared they saw Kira stading in a red fighting outfit with a black cloak covering his face and partially hisoutfit.Kira started laughing evilly.

"Now that you've found me well lets just say its time for all of you to die!"Kira yelled as she threw big black shurikens at the gang.

The gang all dodged the shurikens but to their dismay they were heat activated shurikens.The gang had to fend off the shurikens to try to get to Kira.Kuwabara and Yusuke got most of them but they were poisoned as well so once they both had deep scratches they fell unconscious to the floor.As Hiei and Kurama finished the others they werent harmed."Nicely done now lets see how you like this!Dark Shards!"Kira threatingly yelled at both.Shards of dark ice came flying from out of her hands and flew directly towards Hiei and Kurama.Both dodged the shards but seeing as they're were too many they got hit byt a few.They really did burn and hurt as it made impact with they're skin.Kurama then decided to take out his rose whip and Hiei his sword.Kurama distracted Kira while Hiei went for the attack.As Kira jumped back and kicked Kurama out of the way Hiei sliced Kira's arm.Kira recoiled but then punched Hiei in the stomach making him fly back a few feet but Hiei gained control and stopped himself.Kurama on the other hand unfortunatley was kicked into a tree knocking him out.It was only Hiei and Kira now.Hiei could kill him to get it over with but Koenma wanted him alive for some reason so he had no toher choice but to let him live.Kira came full force and slashed at Hiei with his sais but Hiei blocked them with his sword.Hiei pushed Kira back and decided to repear behind Kira and knock him out with the hilt of his sword.As he did Kira told him he was going to pay before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
